


Looks Like Home

by veramoray



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: All The Tropes, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/F, Fluff, Living Together, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, they will kiss!! i promise, this has kind of turned into a collection of quarantine oneshots than a progressive plot but...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veramoray/pseuds/veramoray
Summary: What if we were two college girls sharing an apartment during quarantine? And we both had crushes on each other? Haha, just kidding... unless...?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 194
Kudos: 608





	1. Or Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they were roommates... Oh my God, they were roommates.
> 
> Hey! It's me, back with some more tooth-rotting fluff. And it's another quarantine fic. Be honest, you all knew this was coming... it was only a matter of time. I'm not sure how updates are going to be, but this is definitely going to be a multi-chapter sort of thing. Haha *sweats*
> 
> I'm very excited because this is my first real attempt at writing actual plot (so it is not going to be very extensive, this is very much a surface plot sort of story. just for fun, as usual!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this little story of mine! :-)

> _"Does it seem like I'm looking for an answer_  
>  _To a question I can't ask?_  
>  _I don't know which way the feather falls_  
>  _Or if I should blow it to the left."_
> 
> _-_ Norah Jones, _"Nightingale"_

* * *

The new year had brought many wonderful changes and developments into Atsuko Kagari’s life. New friends, new classes, and this upcoming weekend the long-awaited Animal Crossing game would be released on the Nintendo Switch. Akko had already pre-ordered hers, and was nearly bursting with excitement with how close she was to getting her hands on it.

The new year had also brought many unexpected and _not_ altogether wonderful developments... one such development being the COVID-19 virus that had quickly spread into a nationwide pandemic. Shops were closing down, restaurants cutting back their hours and serving at only half capacity, parks and trails were closed, and even Disney World had locked their magical gates. And worst of all, the students at Luna Nova were all being sent home only six weeks into the spring semester.

Akko was distraught to say the least. Not only was she not going to be able to enjoy the weather—it had _finally_ begun to warm up after months of freezing cold—but she couldn’t even get home to Japan because of all the panic and craziness going on in the world around her.

“No Okaasan, I wasn’t able to find a flight back home yet. Yes, I know,” Akko nodded along, pinching her phone between her ear and shoulder as she carried an armful of boxes and bags down the hallway of her dormitory. “Everything just happened so suddenly, there wasn’t really much time for me to have reserved a ticket! And they’re only giving us until the end of the week to move everything out. I don’t know what I’m going to d— _whoa!”_

Akko turned the corner without checking and barreled _directly_ into someone. Her phone slipped from between her ear and shoulder, tumbling to the ground along with all of the boxes and bags she had been carrying.

“Oh!” Akko exclaimed, rushing to help whichever poor soul she had nearly run over in her clumsiness.

“I am _so_ sorry—wait.” Her eyes grew wide as she recognized who she had bumped into. Blonde hair, blue eyes, absolutely _flawless_ skin like seriously how did she keep that up— “Diana?” 

Akko hurriedly helped the girl into a standing position, despite her insisting that she was fine. “Diana! I’m _so_ so so sorry, Lotte asked me to help with her packing and I got a call from my mom in the elevator and I wasn’t looking where I was going—“

Diana raised her hand, halting Akko’s long-winded explanation. “Akko,” she said, straightening out her clothes now that she’d had a moment to clear her head from the shock. “It’s quite alright. Just be sure to watch where you are going next time.”

“Yes of course—absolutely, Diana,” Akko said, oblivious to the subtle smile that accompanied Diana’s gentle chiding. _“Gomenasai,”_ she added with respect.

Akko bent down to start picking up the packages, muttering a quick _“I’ll have to call you back”_ to her mother on the phone.

“...Would you like some help?” Diana offered.

“Ah... that’s alright, Diana,” Akko said with effort, visibly struggling to stack the boxes back into their previous arrangement. “I wouldn’t want to distract you,” she grunted, trying to worm one of the more narrow parcels into the space between her arm and side, “from your duties. W-Whoa—”

Akko wobbled under the weight of the boxes and lost her balance, nearly dropping all of them once again. Luckily, Diana had lunged forward to secure her before both she and the boxes and bags were all sent tumbling to the ground a second time.

“Are you sure?” Diana smirked, a playful glint in her eye.

Akko blushed in embarrassment—and surely not from anything else at all! Diana was pretty close to her, sure, and she looked kind of nice, and smelled nice too, not to mention the funny feeling in her stomach at seeing Diana smirk at her like that—

Akko swallowed thickly. “I-I could maybe use a little help,” she admitted sheepishly, slowing her thoughts down to a screeching halt before they got too carried away.

Diana took a few of the items from Akko at her insistence, mostly the bags and a box or two, to which Akko thanked her generously.

“After you,” Diana nodded, holding everything securely in her arms as she trailed behind her to Lotte’s car.

* * *

“I hope you’ll forgive me,” Diana began on their way back to the rooms. “I couldn’t help but overhear that you’re having trouble finding a flight home?”

“Ah... yeah,” Akko rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “I’m trying not to worry about it. Everything sort of came up out of the blue, you know, and before I knew it all the flights to Japan were either canceled or bought out completely.”

“I see,” said Diana. “Do you have any family here, then? Someone you could stay with until this is all through and the dorms open back up?

“Not really. And I wouldn’t feel comfortable inviting myself to stay for an unknown amount of time—even with family.”

Diana nodded, slowing down as they neared the door to Akko’s dorm that she shared with Lotte and Sucy.

“Well, this is me,” Akko gestured to the door, chuckling nervously. “Thanks for the help. Sorry I bumped into you.”

“It’s alright, Akko,” Diana smiled. “See you around.”

“Bye,” Akko watched her turn back down the hallway and retreat into her own dorm just a few doors down.

She watched the way her golden curls swayed as she entered her room and sighed silently to herself. Ever since she and Diana had grown closer over the past couple of years, she’d found herself noticing her more and more—and thinking about her, too. 

Akko knew what it meant, but she simply refused to believe that anything could happen. Not allowing herself to spend too much time fantasizing saved her from any future disappointment.

Diana was their RA, and Akko saw her quite a bit during the day, so it was difficult to avoid her entirely. Diana was really good at resolving disputes and keeping everything running smoothly—she even kept Amanda and Hannah in line on their worst days. And she was really great with the first-years, although sometimes Akko felt like she gave them a little too much information much too fast. It was really funny though, to see their wide-eyed faces as they trailed along after Diana like unsure little ducklings, attempting to follow everything she was saying to no avail.

It’s not that Akko didn’t _want_ to be around her or talk to her—or that Diana was mean or snobby or unapproachable. Some people certainly thought so, but after a few years of being in the same dorms, Akko saw through the tough exterior Diana showed to most people. She was stern, sure, but ultimately caring.

Even when she had to lightly scold Akko for making noise in the shared kitchen in the middle of the night, there was a hint of amusement in her tone (along with the expected level of exasperation from dealing with this just a few too many times).

“Are you just going to stand there in the doorway staring after Diana all night, or are you gonna come watch this movie with us?”

Akko jumped. Lost in thought, she hadn’t noticed Sucy sneaking up behind her.

“I-I wasn’t thinking about her,” Akko crossed her arms, stepping fully into the room.

“I never said you were thinking about her,” Sucy said, the biggest shit-eating grin ever plastered across her face. “But whatever you say,” she drawled, slinking back over to her spot on the floor in front of the television. 

Lotte wasn’t leaving until the morning, so they’d decided to have one last movie night together before the effective quarantine. The blankets and pillows were already arranged around the dorm room floor, and Akko took her spot on her own blanket as the chosen film for that night flickered onto the screen.

* * *

_Knock knock._

“I’ll get it,” Akko said, already getting up. 

It was about halfway through the movie and most of the students had already left the dorms, so she wondered who it could be—maybe she had dropped something else earlier when helping Lotte?

“Oh! Diana,” she greeted upon seeing the blonde girl standing hesitantly at the threshold. “How can I help you?”

“I apologize,” Diana said when she realized Akko was not alone, and that there was a movie still playing on the screen. “I didn’t mean to interrupt. I figured your roommates were leaving tonight, since you were packing earlier. If this is a bad time, I can come back—”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Akko waved it off. “I’ve seen this one a bajillion times anyway. Lotte doesn’t leave until tomorrow morning, and Sucy is going to stay with her until her dad gets back from his work trip.” 

She noticed Diana was _very_ subtly shifting her weight from foot to foot, a nervous trait not very common with the usually confident girl. Akko stepped a little more into the hallway, leaving the door slightly ajar. “What’s up?”

“I hope I am not being too forward,” Diana began. “But I would like to inquire if you would be interested in staying with me until you can find a more stable means of accommodation? I have an apartment in the city. There is an extra bedroom, so space is not an issue.”

Akko blinked, processing. She was… surprised, to say the least. This was certainly not what she anticipated when she’d seen Diana waiting outside her door.

“I understand if you need time to think it over—”

“Diana, that’s really nice of you—really!” Akko interrupted. “But you don’t need to do that. And I don’t want to be a burden either! I mean, I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You would not be a burden, Atsuko,” Diana gently assured. “Really—I would be pleased to offer you some peace of mind for a while during these unsure and troubling times.”

“Well, when you put it like that...” Akko mumbled to herself.

“Am I correct in assuming you have nowhere else to stay? And that you do not have a steady source of income to allow you to find somewhere to be on your own until you can find a flight back home?”

“I mean, yeah, they _did_ cut my hours back at the Last Wednesday... but really, Diana, I’m fine—”

“No she’s not,” came a disinterested voice from inside of her room. “Akko has absolutely nowhere to go and she is completely helpless and too stubborn to accept any help.”

 _“Sucyyy!”_ Akko looked back over her shoulder to complain at her roommate. “I can handle myself. There’s got to be at least _something_ I can do...”

“Yes,” said Diana with a slight smile growing on her face at the interaction between the two girls. “You can accept the offer I have extended to you.”

“But Dianaaa...” Akko whined. “I feel bad. I wouldn’t want to be—”

“As I’ve told you before,” Diana assured, “you will not be a burden, nor would you ever be in a circumstance such as this. But,” she continued, “I won’t force you—I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable either, of course. Just know that my home is open to you, should you decide you want it.”

Akko stood like a statue in the doorway, gazing down at her feet, not entirely sure what to say. Her head shot up when Diana placed an unsure hand on her upper arm, offering her a shy smile.

“I’ll give you until tomorrow to think about it, okay?”

With that, Diana turned on her heel and headed back down the hallway towards her room. 

And meanwhile, all Akko could do was stare—stare at Diana’s hand on her arm, stare at Diana’s sincere smile, stare at her as she walked away with her perfect hair and perfect _everything._

Usually Akko was the one to initiate any sort of physical contact—so whenever Diana did it, even in smaller ways like she just had, it always caught her off guard. It made her hopeful, and that was dangerous. 

Akko released a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding, shaking herself to her senses. 

_Diana is a friend,_ she thought to herself. _A.... someone I talk to occasionally who also happens to be super pretty and nice and kind and who also has a really nice smile. Someone I can’t seem to stop thinking about no matter how hard I try..._

Akko groaned, face-planting onto her bed once she had closed the door behind her.

Sucy only observed with what most would interpret as mild interest. But Lotte could tell she was enjoying this just as much as she was. The movie was still playing in the background, except no one had been paying much attention since Diana had come knocking on the door. Akko and Diana were _much_ more entertaining after all.

“Wow,” Sucy deadpanned. “I knew you were gay, but this is just pitiful.”

“Bisexual,” Akko corrected. Although it sounded more like “brshrnshrrrl” with how her face was buried in the soft material of her pillow. She turned her face to the side so she could speak more freely. “And Diana is a friend. Or something. Whatever.”

Lotte giggled from her place on the floor, surrounded by many fluffy blankets.

“Yeah okay,” Sucy said, unimpressed. “Or something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ever look at something so many times or for so long that it starts to look weird? That was me with this first chapter...
> 
> Please let me know of anything you would like to see in future chapters, or any suggestions you might have! This is still being written, and I have a plan for where I want things to go, but I would also love to hear your thoughts on how you'd like to see it move forward.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> (and how about that AC: New Horizons??? i don't have a switch, but my s/o does and we have played a couple times. it is so cute! i can't wait until i save up enough for a switch and can have my own island. do any of you have the game yet? what do you think? let me know in the comments!)


	2. The Diana Monologues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana... monologues? That's about it lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to chapter two of the pine-fest! And can I just say... wow!! All of your lovely comments have encouraged me to post this earlier than I was planning to. As a thank-you for being so sweet <3 I may not reply to every comment, but I do read and cherish each one.
> 
> Today, we're serving a large platter of Diana and her thoughts. Yep... that's pretty much it. Diana rambling to herself, because that's 100% what she does in her free time and no one can convince me otherwise.

> _"Dear happy, don't go  
>  Not there but I'm close,  
> I just always thought I'd never win."  
>   
> _\- Gabrielle Aplin, _"Dear Happy"_

* * *

  
Diana sighed, feeling the cold wood of her door press against her back as she leaned into it. She had so many things to take care of in the city for Cavendish Veterinary, not to mention her classes which had all moved online—and she had just added a wild, unpredictable Akko into the mix. What on earth could go wrong?

To be fair, the girl had sounded rather upset on the phone. And Akko was her friend! If Hannah or Barbara had been in the same predicament, Diana wouldn’t have hesitated for a second.

So why was she?

Diana groaned internally, wishing for the days when she wasn’t such an emotional train wreck all the time. She was always overthinking _everything_ with Akko. Though one wouldn’t guess it—she was very adept in controlling her emotions, having spent years trying to pretend that she was okay after her mother passed away. Unlike her mother, life carried on, and so Diana had to as well.

And even though Akko couldn’t go home, she still had to do something. She had to move forward with the rest of the world, and Diana would help her however she could.

It broke Diana’s heart to see Akko as worried as she had been that day. The emotion looked so foreign on her face that Diana wished she could have somehow magically summoned her a smile. But it wouldn’t have been genuine, and nothing hurt more than to see Akko with a fake smile.

Diana imagined briefly, if Akko was her girlfriend, she would have leaned forward to kiss the worried frown off of her face. She would tell her it’s all going to be okay—that Diana would take care of her, and she didn’t need to spend any more time worrying. Then Akko would smile at her—a _real_ smile—and they would embrace.

What would Akko do, she wondered, if Diana were to kiss her?

Would she push her away—insist that they never speak to each other again? Or would she let Diana down gently, offering to remain friends?

_Or…_

(And this was the fantasy Diana hoped for, one that frequented her mind far too many times to count.)

Would Akko pull her closer? Kiss her harder—steal the breath from Diana’s lungs?

Her heart beat faster at the thought of Akko possibly returning her feelings, however unlikely it may be. 

Diana scoffed at herself, looking around at the empty room. What was she turning into? She was _Diana Cavendish…_ daughter of Richard and Bernadette Cavendish. Heir to Cavendish Veterinary Medicine. Straight-A student, the pride of Luna Nova Academy! And here she was—standing in her room, being torn to pieces by the mere thought of a girl liking her back.

Diana supposed she’d had a few _minor_ crushes in the past… except they were usually fictional or famous people she could never dream to be with, and none of _them_ had made her feel so utterly and physically destroyed. 

It was true that her experiences with Akko were profoundly unique, and because of that, she had absolutely no idea how to handle it. For the longest time Diana had tried to deny her feelings for what they were, but by the time she came to terms with them, it was too late to back out. Akko had fully charmed her whether she had intended to or not.

When Diana first arrived at Luna Nova, it was easy to pass her feelings off as irritation... And maybe that’s how it all began, but there was always _something_ about Akko’s character in particular that pulled her in. Something that made her listen a little more closely, something that made her eyes linger for just a second longer whenever the girl passed her by.

It only became cumbersome after she began spending more time with Akko, tutoring her after the girl had visited her room and humbly asked for her assistance.

Riding on a full scholarship, Akko let her concentration fall coming into her second semester. But when the track captain said that if she didn’t pull her grades up, she would be cut from the team… her dream had almost slipped through her fingers.

That’s what brought her to Diana. Of course, Diana had noticed the spark of determination in her long before she came to her for help, but Akko surprised her not only with her fierce resolve. It turned out that their goals were not altogether so different… their reasons for pursuing even vastly different areas of study were rooted in the same cause.

Diana learned more about her in those following weeks than she had in the last few months. She grew to admire Akko’s stubbornness, and to understand that sometimes she just got distracted and it wasn’t her fault. There were so many things going on in that adorable little head of hers that sometimes things just got mixed up or pushed to the side. Like her homework. 

Which, moving forward, Diana was sure to check up on her from time to time.

She also came to terms with the fact that what she was experiencing _hadn’t_ been irritation because of Akko’s particularly short wardrobe decisions. As a member of Luna Nova’s esteemed track team, Akko was very… _fit,_ Diana supposed. Seeing so much of her on display throughout the day didn’t offer much help for all of the confusing feelings whirling inside of her.

Even now, fully aware of her romantic feelings for the other girl, Diana had a difficult time keeping herself from reaching out—from taking Akko's hand between hers, from brushing the hair back from her face... it's like she just couldn't get close enough.

Yes, Diana was attracted to Akko unlike anyone she had ever known before—and yes, Akko was adorable and charming and funny in all of the ways that made her weak. And yes, she was about to spend the next few months living with her.

That is, if she accepted her offer. Akko was stubborn, Diana knew, but she wasn’t prideful. She knew when she needed help, even if it took her a little while to get there.

She imagined what it must feel like, being somewhat stranded in a foreign country with no foreseeable way to get back home. Diana knew what Akko had given up to come to Luna Nova: her home, her family and friends… her sense of comfort and familiarity. It made her regret her treatment of the girl when they had only first met. Diana hoped that by being able to help her now, she might ease some of Akko’s worries.

She was her friend first and foremost, no matter what Diana was feeling on the inside. If she ever worked up the courage to tell Akko how she felt, and her feelings weren’t reciprocated… if Akko still wanted to remain friends, Diana would be more than willing to accept that. (And the thought of Akko not wanting to even be _friends_ with her sat too heavily in her chest to think about for too long.)

Diana’s eyes, which had been travelling aimlessly around her room, landed on the window across from where she stood. It had gotten tremendously darker since she had come back from Akko’s dorm, leading her to the realization that she had probably been standing there for at least a good half hour. Legs stiff, she finally left to prepare herself for bed… She figured that had been enough thinking for the day (and probably the next, if she was being honest).

Later, as Diana closed her eyes one last time before falling into the blissful oblivion of sleep, she wondered if she would ever tell Akko her true feelings. Or if, like the past two years, her emotions would simply sit on the sidelines and look on as Akko passed her by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes, no dialogue. I feel like it's 100% canon that Diana would be a dramatic thinker. Imagining lots of scenarios, thinking through every possible outcome with that big brain of hers... and of course, leaving plenty of time for her rose-tinted anime flower petal love hallucinations of her dear friend Akko. I mean, just the d r a m a of it all.
> 
> So, Diana's had a lot of time to think about her feelings for Akko... she knows them for what they are, but is she going to DO anything about it? Will she EVER tell Akko about her big lesbian crush, or will she wallow in gay hell until, one day, she finally dies? Stay tuned to find out???
> 
> Kinda just went ham with this one. Lots of thinking, not much talking... w-wait a second. This isn't a self-insert chapter, is it? Can't possibly...
> 
> Anyway! Thanks for reading, and don't worry! Soon we will get to see Diana's cute little apartment and more of Akko being an absolute disaster. I already miss her... can't wait to get her back in the story! I hope you all are staying safe and staying motivated. I know I've had a lot of trouble with that, and my projects are slowly driving me insane. But they will get done! And this story will be written! And all of you lovely people will read it, and hopefully have a good smile about it.
> 
> Wash your hands, drink your water... vid call a friend and say hello! I'm sure they'd love to hear from you. Until next time - mwah.


	3. Diana's Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! As usual, thank you all for the lovely comments. I love to hear your thoughts on the story, and to see your reactions! Your support really means a lot.
> 
> I've been writing lots of future scenarios I can't wait to share with you all. I just don't typically write chronologically, so I'm working on ways to fit them in. Nothing but good fun ahead! But for the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter <3 There is plenty of one certain Atsuko Kagari to make up for her absence last chapter, I assure you.

The next day yielded a bright and beautiful morning. It had rained all day the day before, and the sunlight was warm where it streamed in through the windows. A refreshing change from the dreary days of cloudy weather the weekend had gifted them.

Akko was up before nine o’clock, which was a feat in itself. She’d decided to accept Diana’s offer after talking to her parents on the phone—they certainly felt better having her stay with a friend than to be completely on her own. To tell the truth, Akko felt better too—and she would get to see Diana’s apartment! 

She was currently in the process of zipping up her suitcase, with a little help from Lotte who offered to sit on top while Akko attempted to close it. Though, her fingers became stiff and cramped by the time she was only halfway through tugging the zipper around all three sides.

“It might have been a little easier if you’d folded all of your clothes neatly before packing them,” Lotte mentioned.

“Ehh,” Akko shrugged. “But that would have taken a lot more time. And I don’t know when Diana is planning on leaving.”

“I suppose…”

A quiet knock came from the door—faint, but still firm enough to be heard over Akko’s struggling. 

Sucy muttered under her breath, seeing that both of her other roommates were otherwise preoccupied, and rose to answer it. The door popped at the hinges as she cracked it open to see who had knocked. 

“Diana, what a surprise,” Sucy deadpanned. “Hey Akko,” she called over her shoulder. “Your girlfriend’s here.”

“Okay, thank you, Sucy,” Akko replied, still struggling with the zipper. Her face was gradually turning a light shade of purple, and Lotte was beginning to look concerned. “And Diana is not my girlfriend, as I’ve told you many times before, so please stop referring to her in that way.”

Sucy grumbled something unintelligible.

“Tell her... I’ll be... right there,” Akko said through clenched teeth as she tugged her bag the last three inches closed.

“Akko says she likes your hair.”

“Sucy!”

“Well,” Diana smiled politely. “You can tell her thank you.”

Akko’s hands shook as her suitcase finally closed, and she let out a huge breath of relief, smiling triumphantly up at Lotte. “Okay,” she breathed. As Lotte climbed off, she picked up her luggage and backpack and began heading for the door.

“Why don’t you tell her yourself?” Sucy reached behind her and grabbed Akko—suitcase and bags and all—and flung her out the door.

Akko yelped and flailed her arms as she lost her footing, latching on to the closest thing in an attempt to save herself—which, lucky for her, just happened to be Diana. The blonde tried to steady her, but Akko’s momentum was too great, and she ultimately ended up tugging Diana along with her as she fell to the ground.

Akko wheezed as Diana’s weight crushed her, her head smacking into the floor with a loud _crack._

“Oh God,” she hissed as pain bloomed at the back of her skull.

“Akko!” Diana hurriedly pushed herself up. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine— _ow_ —don’t worry, Diana,” she grimaced as the girl took her head in her hands and turned it to each side, checking for scrapes and bruises, “My—my head just hurts a little, but I’ll be fine.”

Diana paused in her examination, visibly dissatisfied with her answer, but relaxed when she saw that Akko was otherwise unharmed. A charmed smile quickly replaced her worried frown.

“We really must stop meeting like this,” she said sweetly, hesitating only a second before tucking a wary strand of brunette hair behind Akko’s ear.

Akko blushed and stammered as she searched for a response besides the incomprehensible brain babble she was currently spewing. Sucy just rolled her eyes.

Akko felt Diana’s stomach bounce as she laughed. “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head harder than you’re letting on?”

“No,” Akko said, struggling to breathe. “You’re just sort of on top of me and I’m finding it really hard to think.” 

“Oh,” Diana flushed. “Right. Sorry.” She hastily removed herself from on top of Akko.

Meanwhile, Akko was mentally berating herself.

 _Oh my God,_ she thought. **_Why_ ** _would you say that?? Sucy was right—you really are a pitiful disaster._ She sighed in relief when Diana finally pushed herself up, giving her space to clear her thoughts.

Oblivious to her internal suffering, Diana gently took hold of Akko’s arms to hoist her up, being careful not to further agitate any of her injuries. She turned on Sucy, sending her a sharp look. 

“You really should be more careful tossing your roommates around like rag dolls,” Diana chided.

“Take it easy, Officer,” Sucy drawled, already bored with the entire thing. “She’s fine. And technically, I did you both a favor.”

Diana’s face flushed again, but she remained composed. “And _what_ would that be?”

“Getting Akko out of the room faster, of course,” a shark-like grin split her face in two. “What else?”

The blonde shook her head in disbelief; sometimes it baffled her who Akko chose to spend her time with. To Diana’s relief, though, Akko did seem far less pained than she had been a moment ago.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yup, just a little sore.” Akko rubbed at her side where Diana’s arm had pressed into her. “You have really sharp elbows.”

“I’m sorry,” Diana grimaced.

“No! It’s okay,” Akko waved her arms in front of her. “Th-They’re really nice elbows!”

“Oh, my God,” Sucy groaned audibly. “I am _not_ listening to this anymore. Here,” she said, picking up Akko’s bag and pushing it into her chest. “Bye, have a nice trip. I’m _leaving.”_

“Bye, Sucy! Love you too,” Akko smiled at her from over top of her giant backpack.

Diana frowned as Sucy closed the door with one last roll of her eyes and retreated back inside. “Well isn’t she chipper.”

Akko giggled. “That’s Sucy being nice, actually.”

Diana sighed, deciding to change the subject. “Do you have everything ready?” she questioned, readjusting her shirt that had become partially untucked when Akko had very ungracefully dragged her to the floor.

“Yup!” Akko chirped, ignoring the way her thoughts lingered on the fit of Diana’s shirt for a second longer than could be considered _just_ friendly. “Let, uh—let me just get my suitcase and I’ll be ready to go.”

In the middle of picking up her luggage, though, she remembered one tiny detail.

“Uh, Diana?”

“Yes, Akko?”

“Um... I _do_ have a bike. I sort of forgot about that? I can’t exactly leave it here... will it fit in your car?”

“Don’t worry,” Diana soothed as Akko wrestled herself into the straps of her comically large backpack. “I brought quite a bit here from home, so I have a small enclosed trailer attached to my car. Your bike should fit just fine if we put the luggage inside the car with us.”

“Oh, great!” Akko smiled gleefully. “Um, thanks again,” she said as she began rolling her suitcase down the hallway alongside Diana, who strolled gracefully beside her. “You know, for offering to have me come and stay with you. It’s a huge weight off my shoulders—and my parents, too. They’re happy to know that I’ll be safe and have somewhere to live for the time being. And that I won’t be alone.”

“Of course,” Diana replied with a quiet smile. “Truth be told, I was not looking forward to being alone for the next few months... It will be nice I think to have someone else in the apartment. It’s easier to cook for two than for one, you know—I never eat all of my leftovers.”

“Well, then you’re in luck,” Akko grinned. “I can eat _tons_ of leftovers.”

Diana let out a genuine laugh. “I’ll look forward to it.”

* * *

It wasn’t long until they departed after Akko arrived at the car with all of her belongings, since Diana had packed all of her things earlier that morning. Sure enough, it was easy to fit Akko’s bicycle in the trailer—they stuck it in along with Diana’s desk and organizational components, and her bright green desk chair.

The drive was only about twenty minutes, but it took them closer to thirty since they’d hit some traffic once they reached the inner part of the city. The sun was relatively high in the sky, but they were shrouded in cool shade as Diana pulled into the parking garage next to her complex.

A few moments later, Akko and Diana shuffled down the street with their luggage, talking amiably between each other about trivial things such as the weather and how their classes were going, speaking somewhat loudly to be heard over the sounds of the bustling city.

The streets smelled of exhaust and freshly poured asphalt, the clanging and hammering of construction sounding from somewhere off in the distance. It seemed not even the city paused for the quarantine—although, Diana had a suspicion that the time for that would be soon upon them.

A tall, towering building with glass and stone exterior greeted the two women upon arrival, and Akko fought to keep her jaw from tumbling down the polished marble stairs as they tugged their luggage up and through the sliding glass doors of the front entrance.

As Akko had expected, the interior was fairly fancy. Not _too_ fancy, but it wasn’t your average apartment building—it seemed more like a resort hotel.

There was a really nice gym and pool, and Akko saw that there was even a courtyard in the back with a lush garden of cypress trees, azalea bushes, and all sorts of other fauna and flowers. Surprising, since they were in the middle of the city—but it was a very large building, and the garden outside looked as if it went on for two or three acres. 

“Akko?” Diana asked. “Are you coming?”

“Oh,” Akko had been so busy staring awestruck out the back doors that she hadn’t noticed the elevator dinging open. Diana stood inside, supposedly pressing the button that was keeping the door from closing. “Yeah! I’m coming.”

“The gardens are very nice this time of year,” Diana said once the elevator began to move. “Maybe I can show you around sometime this week, if they are still open to the public.”

“That would be so cool!” Akko raved, nearly vibrating with excitement. “I saw them through the glass—it looks so nice and peaceful. Is there a fountain somewhere? Are there fish in it? Can you feed them? Oh!” Akko rambled, letting her enthusiasm get the best of her. ”Is there a—hey, what’s so funny?”

Diana giggled. “Nothing at all,” she said, struggling to suppress another bout of laughter. Clearing her throat, she attempted to regain her composure. “Ah, but this is our floor. After you.”

“Age before beauty,” Akko smirked, gesturing to the open doors.

Diana fixed her with a fake glare, but exited the elevator per her prompting. “I am only two months older, you know,” she said.

“Whatever you say, grandma,” Akko shrugged, pulling on her suitcase a bit harder as one of the wheels became stuck in the gap between the elevator and floor.

Diana clicked her tongue as she fished in her purse for her keys. “Just because I go to bed before nine o’clock does not automatically bestow me with the title of _grandma.”_

“Whatever you say~”

“Just be sure to remember whose invitation you’re here upon,” Diana teased, fitting the key easily into the lock and turning.

 _“Pffft._ What’re you gonna do,” Akko challenged. “Throw me out on the streets?”

When Diana fixed her with a blank stare and a single raised eyebrow, the smirk dropped from her face almost instantaneously.

“I’m kidding!” Akko backtracked. “I’m _so_ kidding, please don’t—”

Diana immediately busted out laughing, leaning her weight on the doorframe. “Your face!”

Akko pouted, but inside she couldn’t deny that she liked this side of Diana. She didn’t get to see it very often… But it let her know that there was a softer, more relaxed Diana underneath all the chiding and responsibility and sternness. A Diana she could tease around her friends, a Diana she could have fun with. And one she could see herself spending a lot of time with _outside_ of school, too.

That was usually where she allowed her fantasies to end. She and Diana were friends, but it didn’t mean that she wanted to spend any more extra time with Akko than she had to—and certainly not in the context that Akko absolutely never allowed herself to hope for. She simply packed it all away into the “not allowed” corner of her mind... which was where most thoughts of Diana seemed to be going these days.

“That was mean,” Akko deepened her pout for good measure.

“But worth it,” Diana added, sobering up as she pushed open the door to her apartment. An adorable, pouting Akko was just too cute of an opportunity to not take full advantage of.

Trailing along behind her, Akko did not expect the humble interior that she was faced with. It was spacious, but rather plainly decorated. The apartment was mainly covered with hardwood floor, and the door opened up into the kitchen and dining area. There was a nice wooden table with four chairs, mostly stainless steel hardware, and the countertops were marbled white granite.

She followed Diana along through the living room and down a short hallway. Not much was in the living room save for a couch, a comfy-looking armchair, television, and coffee table. There was a basket of what looked to be six or seven blankets on the floor next to the couch, but Akko was moving quickly to try and keep up with Diana.

“This is my room here,” Diana stated as she entered the room on the left side of the hallway to deposit her things. “And yours will be just a little bit down on the right. Follow me and I’ll show you.”

A clean room with a simple queen-sized bed and headboard greeted her upon entering through the doorway. There was even a dresser and nightstand, but no closet. Diana apologized for the latter, but Akko waved her off.

“That’s alright, I mostly just wad my clothes up anyway.”

She popped open her suitcase to reveal a mess of wrinkly, unfolded clothes and mismatched socks strewn all about the inside. There was a hairbrush handle peeking out somewhere, and a toothbrush lay exposed in the mesh pocket next to a few other toiletries.

Diana fought to hide her grimace at the lack of order and cleanliness. She had to remind herself that this was Akko, and she wasn’t exactly known for her supreme organizational skills…

“Make yourself at home, then,” she said before leaving to unpack her own luggage. “Oh, and the bathroom is just down the hall on the left back towards the kitchen—right next to your room. It has both a shower and a tub, so whichever you prefer.”

“Wait—Diana!”

Hearing Akko call after her, she turned back around. But before she could respond, she was cut off as the excitable girl wrapped her arms around her shoulders and engulfed her in a sincere hug. Unsure what to do with her hands, they at first remained trapped at her sides.

“Thank you,” Akko mumbled next to Diana's ear.

“You’re welcome,” Diana relaxed, finally raising her arms to hug Akko back. “You know, you don’t have to keep thanking me,” she mentioned as the shorter girl pulled away.

“I know,” Akko replied. “I just don’t want you to think I’m not appreciative or anything…”

“I know that you are,” Diana reassured her with a light pat on the shoulder. “And even though I’m sure you feel like it, I promise that you are not a burden. As I said before—I wasn’t looking forward to being here by myself for so long.”

“Well then I’ll be sure to stick around and keep you company!” Akko smiled.

Diana returned her smile graciously. “Thank you. Now, I should really go and unpack—but be sure to let me know if you have any questions or concerns.”

“I will!”

“Oh, and Akko?” Diana paused in the doorway.

“Yes?”

“You’re not allergic to cats, are you?” she asked, biting her lip nervously.

“Nope!” Akko chirped. “I’ve got three of them back at home. Although, they’re mostly outdoor,” she added, almost as an afterthought. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason,” Diana backed out of the room, smiling secretly to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diana probably wouldn't put a whole lot of effort into cosmetics with her apartment since she spends such little time there. She has her books and things, but what function does a house plant have besides being one extra thing to think about? I know I'm horrible at keeping plants, even though I wish I could have a room full of them.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around. See you next update :-)


	4. i was an island (before you came along)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-hey, happy.. uh... wednesday? I think. Time doesn't exist anymore. I'm not gonna lie, I am not 100% happy with this one. I think it's just because of dumb adhd brain being dysfunctional this week... But it is what it is, so I am posting! :-)
> 
> As always, thanks for leaving such nice comments on the previous chapter! I like to see your thoughts and reactions to whatever is going on. Also I save them for tough moments like today when I need a little push, so thank you, even if I do not reply straight away! 
> 
> But anyway, here's wonderwall. I mean, here's chapter four.

_"I might never be your hero  
_ _But I think I'd like to try  
And the way you look at me is your reply  
You got a lot to learn about me  
Maybe you could start tonight"  
_\- The Girl and the Dreamcatcher, _Someone You Like_

* * *

It was nearing night-time when Akko had officially finished moving in. Or, rather, she had just finished removing her rumpled clothes from her luggage and shoving them into the topmost drawer of the dresser in Diana’s spare room. _Her_ room now, she guessed.

She could hear a pair of muffled footsteps traveling quietly down the hallway a moment before her door creaked open and Diana poked her head in.

“Diana,” Akko beamed as she entered the room, turning around to face her. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

Diana fought back a blush at Akko’s supernova grin, feeling butterflies ignite in her stomach at the sight. She didn’t think she’d ever seen a smile so bright, so warm, before she’d met Akko... Diana could feel the effects of Akko’s smile course through her body—the warmth of it burying itself deep in her bones, filling all of her empty places.

 _Good heavens Diana,_ she thought to herself, her heart nearly beating its way from the cavity of her chest. _Calm down. It’s just her smile._ _Her perfect, adorable, beautiful—_

Diana blinked, coughing awkwardly into her hand as she averted her eyes. “I was just wondering… if you were hungry at all? I don’t have much here, so I was going to order some takeout…”

“Oh!” Akko suddenly realized how hungry she was. If she’d noticed Diana staring, she didn’t say. “Yeah, I could eat. Takeout sounds great.”

Diana smiled. “I have a few menus for places nearby—you can look through them and take your pick.”

A few moments later, leaning over the kitchen counter, Akko flipped through dozens of takeout menus. There was one place in particular she hadn’t heard of before.

“Sora… Diana, what do you think?” she inquired. “This place Sora has some pretty good-looking sesame chicken.”

“Sora is nice,” Diana nodded. “Their rice is good—if that's what you would like, just let me know what to order.”

“Huh?” Akko’s eyes widened. “But this stuff is like, super expensive. You don’t need to order for me! I can pay for it—”

“Nonsense,” Diana insisted, gently tugging the menu from her hands. “Is the sesame chicken what you want?” Her eyes looked through the menu, scanning for something of interest for herself.

“I mean...” Akko mumbled shyly. “It _does_ look really good…”

Diana met her eyes from over the brochure. “Then that’s what we’ll get you. Is there any particular side you’d like with it?”

“Ah… just the rice is fine.”

Diana swept up the menus into a neat pile before sliding them back into their designated drawer. “I’ll get to ordering, then.”

Before her hand released the drawer, though, Akko stopped her with a light touch on her wrist. “Thank you, Diana…” she said graciously.

“Think nothing of it,” Diana insisted, fighting against how Akko’s delicate touch was affecting her. “You are my guest.”

Turning on her heel, she left towards her room to retrieve her phone. As soon as she made it inside, Diana slumped against the door. She clasped her wrist to her chest—still tingling with the ghost of Akko’s touch.

Diana closed her eyes. _Ridiculous,_ she thought to herself.

If she had lingered only a moment longer, she was sure she’d have done something foolish. Like turn her wrist over and take Akko’s hand in hers—just to feel the warmth of the girl’s palm against her own. She wondered what it would feel like to slip her fingers effortlessly into the spaces between Akko’s. It was something she’d wanted to do for so long, but was that something Akko wanted, too? 

Sometimes Diana would catch Akko looking at her, or feel her eyes upon her, and she’d turn and see the most peculiar expression on her face. Her eyes would go soft, and her smile would set, and Diana would wonder if maybe, just _maybe…_ Akko felt the same as she did.

Akko wore her heart on her sleeve every day, but Diana still found it impossible to read what was really going on in her mind. 

Tugging her phone from her charging cable—a bad habit, she knew—Diana scrolled through the contact list until she found the restaurant she was looking for, and punched in the call.

* * *

“Hey Diana,” Akko called. “Are you expecting someone? That can’t be the food already, can it?”

“No, not yet,” Diana replied, coming out of her room, having just finished ordering for the both of them “Did someone sound the buzzer?”

“Yeah, just a second ago.”

“Oh, good,” Diana grinned mischievously as she passed Akko on her way to answer the door. “I have a feeling you’re going to really love this visitor.”

“Oh?” Akko quirked a curious eyebrow, trailing after her. “Who is it??”

Diana remained silent, opening the door to reveal a very cute old woman clutching an animal carrier to her chest. 

“Mrs. Dolores,” Diana smiled politely at her guest. “I was wondering when you might stop by.”

A muffled meow came from the carrier, with a bit of scuttling as the creature inside shuffled anxiously, perking up at the sound of their owner’s voice.

 _Is that… a cat?!_ Akko thought excitedly, peering beyond Diana’s shoulder to get a better look.

“Miss Diana! How lovely to see you,” Dolores greeted as the door opened fully. She looked to Akko with surprise. “And who might this be?”

Diana stepped aside to let Akko through. “This is my—” she began, but was interrupted as the energetic girl unintentionally cut her off.

“Akko!” she introduced herself, much too excited about the cat and meeting a new person to remember her manners. “Nice to meet you.”

She stuck out her hand in greeting, giving the nice woman the biggest, brightest smile she could muster. On anyone else it might look silly, but on Akko, Diana thought it was charming.

“I see,” Mrs. Dolores said amusedly, noticing how Diana observed the interaction with a fond expression. “Nice to meet you as well, _Diana’s Akko,”_ she returned the greeting, shaking the younger girl’s extended hand politely.

Diana‘s cheeks warmed. “I appreciate you taking care of him,” she thanked her. “I hope he wasn’t too much trouble.”

“Oh, not at all,” Dolores handed over the carrier and a small bag of goodies. “Pip’s always a good boy. Spent most of the week in my lap, as usual!” She chuckled heartily, in that sweet old lady kind of way.

Akko stood to the side as the two women continued talking, taking note of how Diana’s face softened at the edges as she took the animal carrier into her arms and cooed at the creature within. Briefly, she saw a shadow move inside, and a tiny adorable nose nudged through the grate at Diana’s hand.

“Thank you again,” Diana said as they concluded their conversation

“Oh, any time, dear. Just give old Dolores a shout if you need her!”

“I will,” Diana promised. “Have a nice night.”

Akko was nearly shaking in her excitement as Diana nudged the door closed with her heel and brought the carrier further into the apartment, carefully setting it down onto the living room floor.

“Oh my God, you have a _cat,”_ Akko stated the obvious as Diana crouched down to open the door of the crate. She gasped, _“That’s_ why you wanted to know if I was allergic!”

“Yes,” Diana replied simply, fully enjoying the reaction she had expected to see from the younger girl. “Hello Pip,” she greeted as the little animal stepped out of the cage and walked energetically over to his owner, purring and rubbing his face on her hands.

“Pip?!” Akko squealed. “That’s, like, the most adorable name _ever!!”_

Diana gently scratched behind Pip’s ears, who seemed content on letting her do so for as long as she wished. His fur was silky black, and he had a tiny diamond-shaped tuft of white fur on his chest no bigger than a quarter. His tail was odd, but in a charming way—it was very short, tapering at the end into a little nub. Akko wondered what had happened.

“Come say hello,” Diana smiled, motioning her over. “He’s not used to visitors, but he’ll get used to you.”

Akko bent down, holding her hand out towards the cat. Pip leaned forward, hesitantly sniffing the air in front of her fingers before nudging his head gently into her hand.

 _I could die right now,_ Akko thought to herself, feeling the unique joy that comes with the love and acceptance of an animal.

Diana felt her chest swell with affection as she watched Akko, sprawled on the floor in front of her cat, the very last memento her mother had left behind.

“Hey Diana,” Akko perked up, leaning her head on her arms which were crossed as she rested on the floor. “What happened to his tail? Or is he a certain breed of cat?”

“He was born with it,” Diana answered, running a hand gently down Pip’s back, who purred and leaned lovingly into her touch. “Being the runt of the litter, Pip is much smaller than his brothers and sisters. It was simply an unfortunate incident of birth that he was born without a proper tail.”

Pip’s nub of a tail twitched at the mention of his name, a characteristic Diana found all too endearing.

“Well I think he’s adorable,” Akko smiled.

“And he knows it,” Diana warned. “Pip is very mischievous… don’t let him fool you.”

“Aww,” Akko pursed her lips, reaching out to scratch under the cat’s chin. “I bet that’s not true. You’re a good boy, aren’t you Pip?”

 _Mrrrah,_ Pip purred, rubbing his side along Akko’s shoulder as she lay on the cool kitchen tile.

Akko grinned triumphantly. “See?”

“It isn’t my fault if you refuse to see the truth,” Diana sighed, unable to keep herself from smiling at the two of them.

This was much better, she figured. Knowing she’d have someone to come home to, to have a face-to-face conversation with instead of over the phone, was a comfort in itself. Having Akko here with her made everything a little bit brighter, and a little less lonely. 

* * *

After the buzzer sounded a second time later that night, Diana tipped the delivery carrier handsomely and brought their dinner into the living room where they proceeded to eat and talk, the television droning on in the background. Once Diana had finished, Pip hopped up to sit in her lap, disappointed to find that there was no food left over for him to beg for.

Akko glanced over at Diana, who was idly stroking the cat sitting happily in her lap, and felt her heart warm. As she sat there on the couch, eating fancy takeout while watching some dumb show on the television… Akko thought that the whole place was beginning to feel a little bit more like home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around :-) I posted a little drawing of our old boy Pip on my twitter/instagram if you are interested. My username is @madiprints for both! And come shout hello on tumblr @nosiidam if you like. Also I did not check this chapter for errors, so there may be some lol. Also pip is 16 years old, he is an old boy.
> 
> I'm hoping to have the next part out by next friday, but it's my last two weeks of the semester so no promises. I've got lots of final projects to wrap up! But after that, I can write all I want, so it won't be too long of a wait. Stay safe lovelies <3


	5. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy days are perfect for reading and cuddling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew this took me longer than i thought. mainly bc i split the chapter into two, since i wasn't sure how to end it and it was getting pretty long. good news though, i'm finally finished with school! i'm pretty sure i did okay? most of my grades are still in an awkward state of limbo as my professors are still going through them. so hopefully i'll get some results soon!
> 
> in the meantime, i'm probably going to write and play lots of assassin's creed and speculate with poppy and co about knas until 2 am (and just generally screwing around on tumblr). speaking of which, i didn't know you could make a bio on here?? so my bio is up, and my tumblr's on there if you wanna come say hey! 
> 
> anyway, hope you like the chapter (i had to re-read what i already posted to make sure i was on track and tbh i'm Still not sure bc my ADD brain has no concept of the natural progression of time)

It was a quiet, drizzly morning. The sky was grey and flat outside their window, and the floor had grown cool in the hours it had been raining.

Akko sat in the living room playing her switch, leaning on the arm of the couch with her legs pulled up underneath her. She giggled as a character mumbled something silly—animal crossing never failed to put her in a good mood, even on an overcast day like today.

Diana smiled as she padded into the room. Grabbing a blanket from the wicker basket near the window, she plopped next to Akko on the opposite side of the couch. “Having fun?”

“Yeah,” Akko nodded, turning from the screen to face her friend. “I haven’t gotten much done yet, but it’s so cute! I can already tell it’s going to be great.”

“I’m happy to hear that.”

Akko had told her about the game before, but to be honest, she didn’t completely understand the appeal of most video games. She supposed they could be fun, but there were so many that it was nearly impossible for her to choose where to start. It was overwhelming.

Gently picking up her very well-loved paperback from the side table, Diana cracked it open and began to read. The familiar, comforting smell of the novel's aged paper filled her senses as she curled up on the couch and brought the book closer, feeling herself getting lost in the story and characters that were so dear to her.

“I’m... not bothering you, am I?” Akko asked a few minutes later, her fingers poised hesitantly above the buttons on her controller.

Diana pulled herself from the text, processing Akko’s question. “Oh, not at all,” she said reassuringly. “I’m used to reading in busy atmospheres anyway.”

“Oh okay,” Akko sighed in relief. “But be sure to let me know if it’s too loud or anything. Sometimes the controller clicking annoys Sucy, so I just thought I’d ask...”

“Thank you, Akko. That’s very sweet of you.”

Akko blushed, whipping her head back towards the screen. “N-no problem, Diana.”

Returning her attention to her game, she quietly stashed Diana calling her _sweet_ into the box of things she definitely wouldn’t be thinking about later.

* * *

It was only about an hour later when Akko sighed and stretched out her limbs with a tired groan. She had grown bored of her games, struggling to stay entertained only a day into the quarantine! Pip was a quiet comfort, stalking over for attention every now and then, but now he was asleep in his bowl on the top of his cat tower—hidden from view except for a small sliver of black that rose and fell over the rim as he breathed.

Finished stretching, Akko allowed her arms to flop unceremoniously onto the couch. She peeked over at Diana, who still had her nose buried in her book. It must be really interesting if it was still holding her attention—either that, or Diana was simply better at sticking to her tasks than Akko was.

“So,” she scooted closer to Diana’s side of the couch. “Whatcha readin’?”

Diana looked up from the pages, her upbringing getting the better of her as it was rude to not look someone in the eyes when they’d asked you a question.

“A book,” she said slyly, adoring the way Akko’s face scrunched into a pout. 

Her upbringing had quite a bit to say about teasing—that it wasn’t proper and should be saved for the likes of children—but Akko’s reactions were just too adorable for her to resist. (her upbringing had nothing to say about cute brunette girls after all)

“Well _duh,”_ Akko rolled her eyes playfully. “I always see you reading big books about all that complicated medical stuff... but never little tiny ones like this. And with an illustration on the cover.”

Diana turned the book over in her hands, observing the cute, colored drawing of two horses and a girl and a boy. The images in these books always had great personality, she thought, and reflected the content of the story very well. They were charming, which complemented the author’s uniquely creative writing style.

“What’s it about?” Akko leaned closer, her curiousness growing when she noticed the faraway look on Diana’s face.

“It’s the third part of a series, although the book can stand on its own as a separate story without the extra context,” Diana explained. “It’s mainly about a boy who runs away with a talking horse—don’t _laugh,”_ the corner of her mouth tugged into a lopsided grin as Akko tittered next to her. 

She cleared her throat before continuing. “The boy lives in horrible conditions and is about to be sold as a slave—so he runs away with this horse, whose only wish is to return home to a beautiful, magical land where almost all the animals can talk. They travel all through the land, meet all sorts of characters...” Akko smiles at the soft expression on Diana’s face. “Both the boy and the horse grow as individuals through their journey. It really is a marvelous story.”

“Huh,” Akko nods. “It sounds cool. I hadn’t really figured you’d enjoy reading stories like that in your free time—” her eyes widened and she backtracked, cursing internally. “N-not that that’s a bad thing! I think it’s nice to have a hobby...” she finished lamely, wishing she could just have one normal conversation where she didn’t stick her foot in her mouth.

Diana only chuckled. “Non-fiction grows rather dull after a while,” she admits. “I enjoy fiction, even though it’s not based on facts. Or, maybe, _because_ it isn’t based on facts.”

Akko only nodded, allowing a comfortable silence to grow between them. Rain pattered gently against the window as the worst of the weather passed.

“Would you like to hear it?” Diana’s voice broke through the calm. She'd noticed Akko growing restless, switching through her games seemingly every ten minutes.

“Hm?”

“The story.” Diana’s voice was shy as she averted her gaze, focusing intently on a very interesting speck on the surface of the couch. “Would you like to hear it?”

Akko felt her eyebrows raise in surprise. “Uh, sure. I’m kind of bored, to be honest...”

Diana cleared her throat. “Well, um… get over here, then.”

She tossed aside the excess of her blanket and motioned for Akko to come closer, a timid but teasing grin on her lips. Of course, Akko did so without hesitation, gleeful that Diana wanted to share something with her that seemed to be rather personal. This was what she had _really_ been wanting lately: to grow closer to her. To know the softest parts of Diana’s heart that she buried deep beneath her tough exterior.

If Akko was more observant, she might have noticed the light blush on Diana’s cheeks as she made her way over, slipping beneath the soft material of the patterned blanket. _Pink with white cats,_ Akko smiled to herself, feeling the plush fibers under her fingers as she tugged it up to cover her legs. _Adorable._

As Diana began reading, her voice unmistakably tender and quiet as she recounted the early life of this mysterious boy whom Akko didn’t quite know yet, she felt as if she was already much, much closer than she had ever been. And she knew, even when all this was over and they returned to their normal lives, that she wanted to keep learning more about Diana. She only hoped the other girl felt the same way about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! might have teased you a bit with that summary... but the cuddling is coming, i promise >:-)
> 
> i'll have the next chapter out sometime in the next few days, as soon as i decide what i want to happen shdjshfjh. 
> 
> anyway thanks for the continued support, my heart grows with each and every word from you lovely people! stay tuned for the next bit. i love these gays. i mean girls. no i don't


	6. You're Lucky You're Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More reading and a very sleepy and stubborn Akko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, yes i am still alive! i've been kinda out of it these past couple weeks bc of some school stuff and figuring things out for my internship, so i've been neglecting my writing game a bit. too many thoughts, head full. hope you enjoy this one! (this fic is kind of turning into a bunch of fluffy one-shots instead of an actual progression of plot, lol... so please bear with me if there are some oversights)

“‘Breehy-hinny-brinny-hoohy-ha?’” Akko snorted, devolving into a fit of laughter. “What kind of a name is that?”

Diana giggled next to her. “I do admit, even for a fictional horse it is rather silly...” A fond smile spread across her face as she idly stroked the yellowed pages. “But I suppose that’s what makes the story so original. The characters are unlike any I’ve read in other books.”

Akko’s chest warmed, and she felt a tiny grin tugging at the corner of her mouth. This was a different side of Diana she had never seen before. When Akko envisioned what she’d get up to during quarantine, sitting on the couch in pajamas under a blanket with little cats on it while Diana read her a story certainly hadn’t crossed her mind. 

But it was nice—really nice. And Diana had such a great reading voice too. If she wasn’t already so invested in the story, Akko probably would have fallen asleep by now. The thought made her giggle, drawing Diana’s attention.

“What’s so funny?”

Akko shook her head, smiling. “It’s nothing.”

Diana raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, but didn’t question her any further. Instead she looked back down at her book, fiddling again with the page corners.

She looked so soft in her sleepwear and natural hair, bathed in the dim light of the living room window. It was still overcast, beads of water rolling over the glass as it continued to rain, and the grey light only added to her charm—it made her features less sharp, softening the air around her. 

She seemed more human, more like an ordinary person than the perfect, prim, and proper girl Akko had gotten used to seeing on campus.

Akko allowed herself a silent moment to simply observe her—the delicate curve of Diana’s jaw, her tiny (but cute) ears that were hidden up until she had tucked a wary strand of hair behind them, the way her long eyelashes fluttered against pink tinted cheeks as she blinked... She just looked so pretty in that moment that Akko could barely contain her sigh.

 _Oh I have it bad,_ she realized with newfound clarity. _Really, really bad._

“What are you grinning at?” Diana asked, a twin smile playing at her lips as she fixed Akko with a questioning look.

But Akko had been fully stunned into silence by her own realization.

Diana has always been one to steal her attention, no matter the situation. And she was always the person Akko wanted to talk to first when something exciting happened… She adored how kind, compassionate, and generous Diana was with her time and energy, and how even the slightest word of encouragement made Akko feel like she could do anything. Diana was… she meant so much to Akko, but the words to describe the feeling stirring in her chest just wouldn’t come.

“Do... Do I look strange?” Diana questioned, glancing down at her apparel as she began to worry at Akko’s quiet staring. “I... thought I might just stay in my sleepwear today,” she said sheepishly, her cheeks dusted pink with embarrassment. “But I guess it’s rather silly—”

“Wh—No!” Akko said immediately, finding her words. Maybe _too_ much immediately. And a bit too loud.

“N-no, uh,” she repeated, quieter this time, hands fisted in the blanket over their laps to prevent them from waving about in the air. She cleared her throat, averting her gaze shyly. “You... you look nice. Cute.”

“Oh,” Diana breathed, her cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. 

Her fingers had stopped playing with the edges of her book, leaving the apartment deadly quiet except for the light pattering of raindrops outside. As Diana had read to her, she had somehow migrated closer too... Their legs touched, but Akko had been too involved in the fiction to give it much thought. Diana however, couldn’t find a way to ignore every subtle shift and movement from Akko. And the girl had just called her cute—how was she supposed to deal calmly with the intensity of all these feelings when Akko was a mere breath away from her?

 _This was a bad idea,_ she thought, feeling her palms begin to sweat and grow clammy. _This was a really, really bad idea. Nice going, Diana—let's invite the clear object of our affections to sit right next to us. That’ll_ **_definitely_ ** _help clear our thoughts._

“A-and I’m in my PJ’s too. Not really in a place to judge!” Akko chuckled awkwardly, oblivious to Diana's inner turmoil, and she leaned back into the couch, silently wishing for the cushions to swallow her whole.

She had literally just been caught staring at Diana. Point blank. And she had called her cute! 

Akko fought the urge to groan at her clumsiness, suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm under the blanket in her flannel pajamas. _Is it just me, or did it just get really really hot in here?_ she panicked, reaching up to tug at the neckline of her shirt.

“Well, um,” Diana stammered, breaking the silence as she attempted to find her place on the page. “Where were we?”

* * *

As the chapters went on, Akko’s eyes grew heavier and heavier, her embarrassment forgotten, until she could no longer hold them open. They dragged slowly down one last time, Diana’s voice fading into nothing as she finally succumbed to the siren song of sleep.

Startled by a sudden but soft weight on her shoulder, Diana paused in her reading. Smiling as she noticed a very cute, very sleepy Akko who had fallen asleep at some point during the story, she searched for her bookmark on the surface of the couch, nestling it gently between the pages.

Diana glanced at the time on her phone, and upon seeing it was very early in the afternoon, took note of the exhaustion pooling in her own body. Stifling a yawn with one hand, she set her book down quietly on the arm of the couch with the other. Instead of risking disturbing a peacefully sleeping Akko, Diana resigned to close her eyes as well. Maybe a nap would do them both some good. 

Relaxing into the comfort of the couch, she allowed herself to be lulled into sleep by the white noise of rain and the soft sounds of Akko breathing—a warm and constant presence at her side.

* * *

It has seemed sweet at the time, but after a while of sitting up with Akko resting her head against her shoulder, Diana’s back became stiff as she attempted to sleep. She tried nudging Akko into a more comfortable position, especially for her neck which was at an such an awkward angle that it couldn’t possibly be comfortable—but all her attempts were met with incoherent grumbling and an Akko who refused to move.

 _Even in her sleep Akko is just as stubborn as when she’s awake,_ Diana mused, a fond smile teasing at the corners of her lips. _But she’ll get a crick in her neck sitting like this!_

“Akko,” Diana urged once again, her voice gentle and patient as she lightly nudged the girl’s shoulder. “Please, at least sit back... your neck is going to hurt if you stay like this any longer.” She glanced down to watch as Akko only curled her arms tighter around Diana’s torso—how they’d gotten there in the first place she had no recollection—and nuzzled her head more into her shoulder.

“Mnn,” Akko scrunched her brow in displeasure at Diana’s continued insistence. She was awake enough to at least know someone was trying to move her, but she was just too comfy! And sleepy... and her pillow was really soft and warm, and smelled nice, so why would she even want to leave?

“Oh boy,” Diana sighed like a woman who had been sealed to an inescapable fate. A slight blush crept up to her cheeks as Akko literally cuddled herself deeper into her side, gently scrunching the material of Diana’s shirt in her hands. She felt a slow smile spread across her face, something warm stirring in her chest at the sight. _I guess she isn’t moving any time soon..._

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Diana mumbled under her breath, tugging the blanket up to Akko’s shoulders. She reclined them both into a more comfortable position using the controls on her couch and sank deeper into the plush cushions, her body weighed down by a sudden and intense flood of exhaustion.

Akko murmured another string of incoherent syllables and fixated herself so that she was draped half across Diana. But the blonde had already given into her own tiredness and couldn’t be bothered to feel embarrassed as she, too, found herself falling asleep to the rhythmic noise of her ceiling fan and the quiet trickle of rain outside the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3 after the next chapter i have some rly fun ideas i can't wait to share with you... in the meantime, stay safe, tell your friends you love and appreciate them, and drink ur water!


	7. Super Smash Diana!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana plays Smash with Akko, who is trying to cheer up a Sad Diana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i am alive

Diana was just pulling herself out of bed when Akko returned home from her job at the café. She’d been up late on the phone with some people from the company, worrying over procedures and shift management and all number of things that were going wrong because of the pandemic. Diana was tired of it already.

While she prepared herself for the day, Akko sat at the couch in the meantime, contently playing her game on the television after a long and boring morning at work. Surprisingly, the café was still open, although serving at half capacity. It wasn’t getting a lot of attention, though, so she figured it wouldn’t be long before they closed for good. At least, until things cleared up.

Not even an hour after Diana had left for the clinic, she returned, looking very distraught.

“Diana?” Akko questioned as she stepped heavily through the apartment. “What’s wrong?”

“Someone came into work with a fever today.” Diana huffed, collapsing tiredly next to Akko on the couch. “Apparently, they’ve been having symptoms for a week and didn’t speak to HR _or_ management about it. Now everyone at the clinic is officially on leave for fourteen days while they clean and scour the facilities…” She groaned, burying her face in her hands. “I’m guessing it’s to be sure that it hasn’t spread to anyone else, before they start allowing people to return to work. Me included.”

“Oh…” Akko’s expression drooped. “I’m sorry. At least you’ll have more time to do stuff that you like? Like read your dorky adventure books, and clean, and… uh…”

“I suppose,” she sighed again. “Though, I was really looking forward to the work this week. I’m finally getting closer to making actual change, and this just… feels like a massive setback.”

“Aw, well…” Akko began awkwardly, not sure what to say but trying hard to be supportive. “I’m sure things will turn around eventually.”

“Yes,” Diana smiled, although it isn’t full. “You’re right, I know. It’s just disappointing is all.”

“...Wanna play a round of smash?” Akko suggested, after a moment of awkward silence.

“Pardon?” Diana stared blankly at the controller Akko is proffering to her. 

“Smash! Wanna play? It’s pretty fun, and you kinda look like you need it…”

Diana chuckled nervously. “I’m… not too familiar with video games, I’m afraid. I was never allowed, as a child, and didn’t get into them once I was older either. Much too busy with school work by then…”

“That’s okay!” Akko grinned, unfaltered. “I can teach you. It’s really not that hard.”

Diana hesitantly accepted the controller, the item immediately feeling foreign in her hands. “...If you insist.”

* * *

**LATER...**

* * *

“Up B! Up B, Diana!”

“Ahh!! I’m trying...”

“That’s your smash, up B is your save—ah, oh no,” Akko grimaced as Diana’s avatar fell to their final death. “That’s okay, I’ve got this guy anyway. No worries!”

“That’s the third time I’ve fallen off the stage,” Diana pouted. “And my character can _literally_ fly.”

Akko laughed. “That’s alright. Takes a while to get the hang of each toon… You’re doing pretty good for someone who never plays games, though.”

“Thanks…”

* * *

“Yes!” Akko shouted. “Nice one, Diana.”

Diana laughed next to her. “I _really_ don’t know how I did that.”

“You collected all the special objects! It was super rad, that takedown is my favorite.”

“At least, I didn’t fall off this time.”

Akko giggled, glad to see Diana finally enjoying herself. “Yeah, you’ll be a pro in no time.”

“Better than you?” Diana teased.

“Hah! Not a chance...”

Diana tried not to, she really did—but the smile Akko sent her was absolutely blinding, and still, despite all her efforts, she blushed at Akko's cheeky little wink.

Diana hummed, feeling the return of her competitive spirit. “We’ll see about that.”

* * *

“Alright,” Diana sighed after the match ended. “I think that’s all for me tonight.”

“One more round?” Akko practically pleaded. “You’re getting really good!”

Diana smiled at her enthusiasm. “It’s about time I started on dinner… But thank you, Akko, for cheering me up. I must’ve looked like I really needed it…”

“You _did_ look pretty bummed,” Akko agreed as she turned off the controllers and slid them back into her game bag. “But I’m glad I could help!”

“You did. I feel much better,” Diana admitted, feeling her body relax as her face slips into an easy smile.

“You know…” Akko turned to her with a lopsided grin. “You have a really nice smile, Diana.”

Diana felt her eyes widen. “I…” Stunned, she wasn’t quite sure how to respond.

People had called her pretty before—even beautiful—but Diana couldn’t remember a time when someone had complimented her smile.

Maybe, she thought, it was because she’d never displayed a smile as true as she did when Akko was around. Akko brought out the best in her, as much as she might try to deny it.

What was she supposed to say, that would tell her of everything she meant to Diana?

_Akko, I like your smile too._

_Akko, you have the most beautiful smile._

_Akko—_

She settles with a demure _thank you_ before leaving for the kitchen, but not before Akko notices the way her face turns pink at her words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to my best friend in the world, who said "thanks!" when her s/o said "i love you" for the first time.
> 
> also, i noticed somewhere i slipped into present tense about halfway through, silly me. i think i fixed everything but let me know if you see any errors! >:-)


	8. Wake Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dianakko Week Day 2: Hand Holding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hand-holding ouuugghhhh.... the best trope.
> 
> i was originally inspired to write this when i listened to "wake me" by the bleachers bc... the yearning... then, it proceeded to collect dust in my drafts for months on end. here it is now. and i hope you enjoy!

Akko awoke with a start, her bed frame shuddering with the tremors of residual thunder. Rain pounded against the window outside, filling the room with white noise. Disoriented, she blinked tiredly as her eyes adjusted and she was greeted with unfamiliar white walls.

Another look around the room allowed her a moment for the grogginess to clear, regaining her memories. Diana’s apartment—that's where she was. Exhaling heavily, Akko relaxed back against her pillows and blindly reached over to the nightstand to grab her headphones.

Though, when her hand only met air and the smooth surface of the table, her eyes shot open.

_What?_

The nightstand was empty. Where could they—

It was then that Akko remembered despairingly, she had left them in Diana’s car the other day when they had left to run a few errands. Diana's car, which was across the street in a parking garage, and it was pouring rain. One look out her bedroom window confirmed it was storming so hard that the rain was nearly horizontal as it fell from the sky in torrents.

 _Great,_ Akko lamented, pinching her eyes shut as she buried her head in her pillow to drown out the rain and thunder. 

Ever since she was a child, Akko had been very sensitive to loud and sudden sounds. Whether it was fireworks, thumping bass, a car horn—or, in this case, thunderstorms—something about it made her uneasy.

If she couldn’t sleep through a storm, usually Akko would just listen to music until it passed. Or she’d watch a show or play a game until she was too tired to keep her eyes open any longer. But it didn’t seem as though the storm would be passing for a while.

Another thunderous boom resonated through the apartment, followed by another, and then a low rumbling in the distance.

 _It’s just a loud sound._ Akko breathed in deep through her nose, pulling the covers up to her chin. _It can’t hurt you. It’s just a loud sound. Just a noise—_

Her hands clenched in the bed sheets as the room shuddered again, much more furiously than before. The storm must have blown closer, as the wind and rain now beat against the building in a violent downpour.

Almost as if she wasn’t in control of her own body, Akko threw back the sheets and swung her legs over the side of the bed, hissing as soon as her toes made contact with the frigid floor. Shivering, she reached into her bag and slipped on a pair of socks. Wondering only briefly what in the world she was doing, Akko found herself tiptoeing across the hallway to Diana’s room. She winced as a floorboard popped under her weight just as she reached the door, and paused for a moment to listen _._ But there was no noise except for the rain.

Hesitantly reaching out, she nudged the door open a few more inches. 

Peeking her head inside, Akko noticed it was dark—but not completely. The city lights were dim and flickering as the storm raged on outside, but bright enough to where a pale glow creeped in from the slight gap between the curtains, creating a faint outline of Diana’s figure.

“Hey,” Akko whispered into the room. “Diana? Are you awake?”

After a moment, Diana rolled over groggily, blinking as she noticed the person standing nervously in her doorway. “Akko?” She croaked, rubbing at one of her eyes—most likely to dislodge a bit of sleep that had gathered there. “What time is it?”

“I’m... I’m not sure—” Akko winced as another flash of lighting blinked across the window, and the apartment shuddered as heavy thunder rolled barely a second later. It had certainly gotten closer...

Diana opened her eyes all the way, taking note of how Akko’s shoulders tensed. “What’s the matter?” She sat up fully, flicking on her bedside lamp as she motioned for Akko to step inside.

“I...” she hesitated at the foot of Diana’s bed. “I’m not the biggest fan of storms, I guess?” Blushing, Akko suddenly felt very foolish. “And now I realize how dumb this is, and I think I’m just going to go back to bed, I’m really sorry for waking you up—”

“Akko,” Diana said tiredly, albeit gently. “It’s alright. You came to me for a reason, yes?"

Akko nodded shyly.

“Well, I am already awake,” Diana smiled to assure her it was no bother. “What's the matter?"

“I don’t like thunderstorms,” Akko mumbled sheepishly, staring intently at her socked feet. “Can I...” her voice was small as she raised her eyes to meet Diana’s, “Would it... be okay if I slept in here?”

Diana’s gaze softened. “Of course.”

Akko blinked in surprise. “I—you—really?” she sputtered. 

“What?” Diana asked, the corner of her lip twitching into a tired, but still amused half-smile. “Did you really think I would say no?”

“Um... no...?” Akko looked bashfully away. “Maybe.”

“It’s okay to be scared,” Diana soothed, tugging back the comforter on the other side of the bed. “Come on up.”

Still, Akko hesitated, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Diana promised. “It’s just sleeping, Akko.”

“I know,” she grumbled, stepping closer to the bed so she could get in. “I just feel childish.”

“Well, don’t.” Diana felt the bed dip as Akko climbed up and situated herself under the covers. “I’m scared of things, too, you know. It’s not just children who are afraid.”

“I know...” Akko flinched as another chorus of thunder shook the room, only barely concealing a surprised yelp. “Thunder just seems like a silly thing to be afraid of, I guess.”

“It’s not silly,” Diana assured. “I’m going to turn the light off now, okay?”

“I’m scared of thunder, Diana... not the dark.”

Diana could almost hear the pout in Akko’s voice. She chuckled under her breath, leaning over her nightstand. Giving the chain on her lamp a gentle tug, the room was once again shrouded in darkness.

Through the shadows, as her eyes adjusted, Akko still spotted the faint outline of Diana's profile. She watched as Diana settled back into a sleeping position and pulled the covers up over her shoulders, sheathing her body back within. Akko followed soon after, nestling herself under the covers as well, taking note of how soft and warm the bed was. The duvet was just the right amount of fluffy to where it wasn’t suffocating—and the softness of the sheets was already coaxing her back into a deep sleep.

Akko sighed, her heart no longer pounding in her chest as she felt herself begin to calm down. “Goodnight, Diana. And... thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Akko. Goodnight.” Diana yawned, sinking deeper into the comfort of her bed. “Wake me if you need me.”

The last bit was mumbled into the surface of her pillow, moments before her breaths evened out. Akko fell asleep soon after, snoring quietly and definitely not drooling onto the surface of Diana’s silk pillowcase.

Her dreams were mostly of the peaceful and uneventful sort, but at some point in the middle of the night, Akko shuddered in her sleep, curling deeply into herself. At least, until a pale hand shuffled across the mattress and slipped carefully into her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like storms, as long as they don't get TOO loud y'know? poor akko. good thing she has diana though, to help her feel better :-)
> 
> thank you for reading <3


	9. Just This Once

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Diana practices poor judgement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a cute little chapter... as much as i can manage at the moment. i'm swamped at school, but the good new is i'm all caught up! i had to join an extra class a few weeks late, so it set me back some and increased my workload quite a bit.
> 
> thanks for continuing to read and support this story! <3

The next morning, Diana stared holes in the bottom of her empty tea mug while a pot of water heated on the stove.

 _'Wake me if you need me'? Christ, Diana,_ she sighed to herself, slumping against the countertop. _Could you make it any more obvious?_

Frankly, Diana was tired of pretending. Each day she found herself caring less and less about concealing her emotions for Akko. Was it really so bad for her to want to be closer?

It had been tough for her in the past to be vulnerable before, because it seemed everyone she knew was blinded by who they already knew her to be. But with Akko, she was just Diana. There was no bill to fit, no façade to uphold. Her walls had crumbled one by one and it was all Akko's doing.

So, really, if anything, this was _her_ fault.

 _This_ being the way Diana's heart was never calm in her chest. _This_ being how only the mere thought of Akko's smile was enough to chase away the negativity on her worst days.

Diana hated to admit it, but... she _wanted_ to be vulnerable, even if it meant she would not walk away unscathed. If Akko truly did not feel the same, Diana was at least grateful that she was able to love someone as kind and caring as her, when for years she hadn't thought it would ever be possible.

"Diana," Akko spoke, emerging from the room, rubbing her eyes with a grimace. "Would you _please_ turn that thing off?"

"Oh," Diana muttered, not realizing the kettle had been squealing for who knew how long. Carefully, she slid it off the eye, wincing as a few spurts of water spilled out and sizzled on the hot stove. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

Akko snorted. "At least you can't burn water. Believe me, I've tried."

"Lucky me, then," Diana wisely chose not to question. "Tea?"

"Ooh, maybe." Akko bounced excitedly on her toes. "Whatcha plannin’ to make?"

"Hmm," Diana squinted her eyes in thought, eyeing her shelf of assorted teas. "Ceylon? Barbara brought me a tin from her travels in India, and I've yet to try it. Would you... care for some?"

"Sure," Akko grinned at her. "You're the boss."

Feeling a blush creep up her neck, Diana quickly turned back around. _Seriously?_ She glanced over her shoulder, eyes widening when she found Akko was still looking at her. Immediately snapping her head forward again, Diana nearly missed it as Akko sent her a little wave with the shake of her fingers.

 _Sweet heavens,_ Diana mused. _I’m never going to catch a break, am I?_

Feeling suddenly hot in her robe and pajamas, Diana directed her focus fully on the calming process of brewing tea, and certainly not any more on Akko, whose gaze she could still feel burning into her shoulder blades.

* * *

At some point during Diana’s tea-making, Akko's stomach grumbled loudly, which led to the two of them baking pancakes in the kitchen. The countertops were a smeared and floury mess by the end of it, but at least their spirits were high and they were no longer hungry. Baking with Akko was surely nothing short of chaotic. Even still, Diana was surprised to find she was enjoying herself quite immensely, despite the mess.

Akko had plopped herself into one of the bar stools to eat, but Diana remained standing on the other side, leaning on the counter below the bar as she quietly ate her breakfast.

Scrunching her nose in thought, Akko began picking absentmindedly at what was left of her own pancakes. “I had a lot of weird dreams last night," she mentioned.

“Did you?” Diana inquired. “I have heard sleeping in an unfamiliar place can sometimes cause the brain to become disoriented, resulting in more vivid and strange dreams.” Akko only hummed thoughtfully, Diana’s curiosity soon getting the better of her. “What did you dream about?”

“I don’t really remember much,” Akko said around a bite of pancake. She swallowed before continuing. “But there _was_ one...” Diana nodded, encouraging her to continue as she took a sip from her mug. “There was this massive school building, like something straight out of Harry Potter,” Akko set down her fork, her brow pinching as she focused on the vague half-memory. “Oh—and you were there, and we were in space?”

Diana’s eyes widened in surprise. Akko had a dream of her? It certainly wasn’t unheard of. They _had_ been spending a lot of time together recently, but the fact that she existed to Akko outside of their personal interactions took her slightly aback.

“There was some kind of magic going on,” she continued, “and we were holding hands? I think something really cool was about to happen, which is a bummer because that’s about when I woke up.” Akko frowned, slouching down in her chair as she finished her recollection of the dream.

Diana blanched, nearly dropping her tea. “Magic, you say?” she managed, somehow keeping the tremor from her voice. Akko had dreamt of her—a magical fantasy, if you will, where they were holding hands and cool stuff was happening.

That sounded gay as hell. 

How was Diana supposed to keep her cool _now?_

“Yeah. I don’t know,” Akko shrugged. “Only a dream, though!”

Diana pursed her lips, staring back at her reflection that wavered on the surface of her tea. _Only a dream..._

“Pip,” Akko groaned, looking off to the side. “Stop. You already had breakfast, you can’t have mine too!” Below her, the little black cat rubbed against the leg of Akko’s bar stool, gazing up at her with the most pitiful expression.

“Goodness,” Diana shook her head in disbelief when he let out a pathetic little _mew._ “You’d think he was never fed at all.” From the corner of her eye she spied Akko sneakily begin to lower her arm. “Akko! No,” she warned. “We can’t teach him bad habits.”

Akko pouted, her hand—which held a sticky glob of syrupy pancake crumbs—paused halfway between her plate and the floor, where Pip not-so-patiently waited. “But Diana,” she whined, fixing her with an equally pitiful expression. _“Look_ at him…”

“Wh—I…” Diana faltered, her eyes traveling from one pleading pair of eyes to the next. Perhaps she could have held up against one or the other, but the two of them together... They were unstoppable.

With a resigned and tired sigh, Diana relented. “Oh, alright.” Akko’s face lit up in a joyous grin, unknowingly sending the butterflies in Diana’s stomach into a wild frenzy. “B-but _just_ this once...” she followed, feeling the tips of her ears burn under her hair as they turned bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading <3


	10. 3000 Words of Diana Not Having a Tea Addiction Absolutely Not Why Would You Even Think That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana has the apartment to herself for the first time in weeks. Not entirely sure how she feels about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you ever miss your friends? :-(
> 
> also buckle up, it's a long one.

Saturdays were meant for sleeping in. They were an unspoken rule—a call to sink deeper into the cocoon of blankets, chasing all your concerns from the past week away. 

But Diana had instead woken up dreadfully early, and she couldn’t fall back asleep no matter how hard she tried. Her room was in optimal sleeping condition, with thick curtains pulled taut over her window and a calm quietness that filled the space she’d claimed as her own. Something about the quietness was ironically loud, and try as she might Diana only tossed and turned, searching for the right position that would allow her to slip easily back into a peaceful sleep.

But her sleep never came. Eventually the incessant rumbling of her stomach won out over exhaustion and forced her to her feet.

Diana’s eyes were tired and heavy as she plodded into the kitchen on bare feet in search of breakfast. The stillness of her room seemed to trail along behind her as she went, amplifying every little move she made. A floorboard creaked underfoot. The cabinet door squealed loudly on its hinges. A plate and mug clattered sharply against the counter. And all the while, Diana’s keurig machine roared and groaned like a beast as it boiled the water for her tea. 

Everything echoed horribly, driving a spike of irritation into the base of Diana’s spine.

Why the hell was it so damn quiet?

Diana sighed just as something soft brushed against her leg. It was Pip.

“You abandoned me last night,” Diana accused, throwing him a playful glare. Sure enough, the previous night Pip had instead taken a liking to Diana’s guest room. Or, more accurately, to Akko herself. It wasn’t as if she could blame him.

Pip regarded her slyly as if to say, _Who, me?_

_Unloyal creature,_ Diana groused. At her feet, Pip wailed in apparent desperation. “What’s all this, then?” she huffed. Pip rolled over onto his back, showing off his belly and the white tuft of fur on his chest. His round eyes pleaded at her almost as if to say, _look at me. See how I am withering away to nothing?_

Diana only rolled her eyes. _Pitiful._ “I suppose it _is_ about breakfast time for you, isn’t it?” She pulled the carton of food out from the pantry, but before she could open it she noticed something stuck to the lid. It was a note, written in a familiar scrawl.

> _Hi Diana. I already fed Pip, right before I left for a quick run._

Well, that explained the quietness—Akko wasn’t even here. She kept reading.

> _Don’t listen to him if he tries to tell you I didn’t! He is a sneaky little liar._
> 
> _I’ll be back soon.  
> _
> 
> _Akko._

The tension in Diana’s shoulders eased as she reached the end of the note. A corner of her mouth lifted into a half-grin, and she turned to Pip. “You _are_ indeed a sneaky little thing,” she cooed, bending at the waist to give him a tiny pat. Pip’s head butted into her hand as he purred. “And you almost got what you wanted. If only Akko hadn’t been clever enough to foil your master plan…”

_Mrrrh,_ Pip chirped, weaving in and out of Diana’s legs. The short nub of his tail dragged along her calf as he went, drawing her lips into a fond smile.

_What a silly little animal,_ Diana mused. Now the silence that hung over the apartment made sense, with Akko away. The rambunctious girl seemed to make noise everywhere she went, even if she happened to be standing still. She would always be tapping, or humming to herself, or any other plethora of mannerisms Diana had come to know over the past few weeks.

Sometimes she _did_ crave for silence, but only when it was absolutely necessary and never more than that. Usually when she needed to write an important email, or type up a quick report on something for work. The novelty of _quiet_ was a quick thing, though, and Diana had grown to despise long, uninterrupted silences.

Strange that it had never seemed to bother her before.

* * *

Akko had been gone for nearly an hour now, and the apartment felt so empty without her. Diana supposed she had Pip, but he was more of an adorable nuisance than a significant physical presence. There was just something about Akko—how she seemed to fill the room from corner to corner just by being there.

Except she wasn’t here now, and so Diana stood in the kitchen brooding over her tea, likely not for the last time. The mug warmed her hands as she held it close.

Deciding she’d rather spend these rare moments of calmness outside, instead of moping in the kitchen, Diana walked past the living room and through the sliding glass doors that led out to her small balcony overlooking the street. As she stepped out into the crisp morning, Diana noticed the day hadn’t quite grown hot enough yet to evaporate all the rain from the night before. It lingered on the pavement, leaving the roads and sidewalks slick with the oily sheen of rainwater.

Quietly sliding the doors shut behind her, Diana leaned on the railing, still damp with water droplets, sipping her tea as she enjoyed the fresh air and clear skies. After all, pretty soon it would be cloudy again, so these small moments of unobstructed sunshine were few and far between.

On a whim—perhaps brought on by the feelings of loneliness that had settled inside of her at Akko’s absence that morning, and a strange desire to hear a familiar voice—Diana pulled out her phone. Her fingers hovered over Hannah’s contact information while she nursed her tea, contemplating if it was too early or not to bother her for a chat. Diana supposed she had also been meaning to call her for a while, wishing to confide in someone about her feelings for Akko.

It had admittedly been a while since she’d talked to her friends... Between Akko, staying on top of her classes, and everything with the clinic, time passed quickly and summer was already just a month away.

It was nine in the morning. Hannah would likely be awake by now, though still in her pajamas. Diana sighed through her nose and pressed her thumb down on the call button. After a moment the line crackled as Hannah picked up. “Diana?”

“Hannah,” she breathed, feeling her shoulders relax at the sound of her friend’s voice.

“Hey there,” Diana could hear Hannah’s smile even from over the phone, along with the distant sound of conversation in the background. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to talk,” Diana shrugged, even though Hannah couldn’t see her. “I guess I’ve... missed you. Both of you.”

“Yeah, I know the feeling… We miss you too.”

Diana picked at a flake of peeling paint on the guardrail. “How is everything?”

“As good as it can be, considering it all... Barb’s been keeping busy. She’s been doing a lot of video calls with Lotte. Apparently there was another Nightfall release a couple weeks ago,” Hannah audibly rolled her eyes. “So they’ve been _discussing_ pretty much non-stop.”

Diana chuckled. “Well, at least they’re entertained.”

“Anyway, what’s up with you?” Hannah redirected. “You said you wanted to talk?”

“Uh, yeah,” Diana’s heart quickened in her chest. She was nervous... she’d never really talked to anyone about her feelings for Akko before. Diana figured they would fade with time, especially since she thought she’d never have any chances with Akko. But the opposite ended up happening and her feelings had only grown stronger...

“Diana?”

“Yes,” she cleared her throat. “Apologies. I was simply lost in thought.”

“This isn’t like you,” Hannah commented. “What’s got you so distracted?”

Diana wrestled with her tongue but the words wouldn’t come. “It’s—Akko,” she settled on, immediately wincing at her delivery.

“Akko?” Hannah inquired. The muffled conversation in the background faded away as she likely moved to another room, so she could hear her better and to give them a bit of privacy. “But I thought you two were getting along really well after you guys got over that whole rivalry thing...”

“W-We are,” Diana rushed. “We’re getting along very well, actually. It’s just that—you know, she’s... um,” Diana stammered. “She’s just been driving me crazy lately.”

“Really? How long has this been going on?”

“Well... ever since we got here, so about... two months I guess.”

“Two months?!” Hannah screeched, and Diana flinched away from her phone. “You really should’ve called me sooner...”

“I know, I thought I’d be able to handle it,” Diana sighed. “But it’s only become more difficult to manage the more time I spend with her.”

“Well geez Diana. If Akko’s annoying you so much, just tell her to leave. It’s your apartment.”

“W—What?” Diana’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head. “No. No, Akko’s not—Akko’s not _annoying_ me.”

“But...” She could nearly hear Hannah pursing her lips on the other side of the line. “I thought you said she was driving you crazy...?”

“Yeah. Yes.” Diana ran her tongue over dry lips. The morning was uncharacteristically cool for it being near the end of spring, but she supposed the rain was to blame. “It’s not, um...”

“Hey,” Hannah’s voice calmed. “It’s okay. Take your time. Is everything alright at least?”

“Everything’s great,” Diana assured. “Akko is great. Just...” A million words bounced around in Diana’s head. Still, she couldn’t find a single one that would tie up everything she was currently feeling into a neat little bow. “I think,” she whispered, glancing over her shoulder to check that Akko was still gone. “I think I like her. _Have_ liked her.”

Hannah’s immediate silence after her admission put her on edge. Diana’s chest suddenly burned, and she realized with a start that she’d been holding her breath. 

“Like...?” Hannah prodded after a moment. “As in, you have feelings _..._ for Akko?”

Diana squeezed her eyes shut at the sudden flurry of emotion in her gut, “Yes.” 

Hannah immediately squealed, and Diana had to yank the phone away from her ear at the sheer volume of it. “Oh my god!” Her excitement was instantaneous. “You have a crush. This is so great, _so_ so great. You would not _believe_ how long I’ve waited for this to happen!”

“Okay...?” Diana wasn’t quite sure how to respond.

Hannah gasped. “You like Akko,” she repeated in a low voice. Diana could nearly hear her smirking through the phone, and was sincerely grateful that they were not on FaceTime or Zoom with how red she knew her face had to be. She knew she would never hear the end of it so long as she lived. “You invited Akko to live with you,” Hannah continued. “She is _literally_ living in your apartment, and you like her, and oh my _gosh_ this is just too good! Diana,” she said, serious. “I want to know _everything.”_

Diana bit back a chuckle at Hannah’s sudden but supportive bout of enthusiasm. “Well, that’s... quite a lot actually.”

Hannah audibly pouted. “Okay then, fine. _One_ thing. Your favorite thing—about Akko.”

“I... don’t really know where to begin,” Diana‘s cheeks ached with the enormity of her smile as her mind raced with all the wonderful qualities she admired about Akko. “I suppose… it would be how she seems to always know when someone needs cheering up? It’s almost like a superpower,” she chuckled. “And then she does everything she can just to make your day a little brighter.”

“Diana. That’s literally the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard,” Hannah sighs wistfully. “I had no idea you were such a sap!”

“Wh—Well, I...” Diana blushed furiously, feeling heat creep up her neck.

It was true, though. And Akko was never insincere about it either. It’s easy to think of her as overly optimistic—even naïve at times. Diana had certainly been there. But the thing about Akko is that she always means what she says, and she knows how to make someone else believe it too. Believe in themselves more than they ever thought they could.

“I like her,” Diana openly admitted. It felt good to finally talk about everything she’d been thinking and feeling over the past few months. Even when she hadn’t quite known what it was. “I really do.”

“So,” Hannah dragged the word out, and Diana felt her eyes begin to narrow at the mischievous lilt of her voice as she raised her still-warm mug to her lips. “When are you planning to ask her out?”

Diana nearly choked on her tea. _“What?”_

“Oh, come on! I’ve never seen you get like this over anyone before...” Hannah’s voice was _borderline_ whiny. “You have to!”

“But what if she doesn’t feel the same?” Diana worried her lip between her teeth. “Things might get awkward between us.”

“Diana,” Hannah deadpanned. “You’re literally the hottest, smartest person Akko knows. Besides me, of course.” Diana let out a _very_ undignified snort, but Hannah ignored her. “I’d be surprised if she doesn’t already have an equally large crush on you…”

Diana’s heart skipped a beat. “You think so?”

“Well, there’s always the possibility. Only one way to find out. And besides,” Hannah said. “You’re both adults. Whatever happens, you guys can handle it.”

“I suppose you’re right…”

“Of course I am,” Hannah huffed. “Really, Diana, you should have called me sooner…”

Diana laughed. “I know. I’ve missed talking with you.”

“Yeah, me too.” Hannah sighed, her breath turning to static in Diana’s ear. “Hey, I think Barb’s asking for me—I’m gonna have to let you go. But I want to hear _all_ about how you’re taking Akko on a date the next time we talk… which better be soon!”

“Hannah…” Diana pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Kidding, kidding! But seriously, good luck,” Hannah grinned through the phone. “Get your girl.”

“I will try,” Diana chuckled. “Talk to you soon. Tell Barbara I said hello.”

“Will do. Laters!”

Diana lowered the device from her ear, watching as the call blinked out. Her home screen (a demure photo of Diana sitting on the couch, a snoring Pip in her lap, taken by Akko only just a few days ago) stared back at her as she pondered over her options.

She could ask her on a date… but there wasn’t anywhere in particular they could go considering the current state of the world. Besides, what did Akko even like to do for fun? She enjoyed video games and running, both of which Diana excelled poorly in—not that she wouldn’t at least try to participate. But what were the things Akko truly enjoyed to do in her free time? What were the things Akko might want to do with a potential partner… to do with _her?_

Diana groaned. It really shouldn’t be this hard—it probably wasn’t. Still, she couldn't help herself but want to make everything perfect. She was going to find out what sort of activities Akko liked, and she was going to plan something perfect... if Akko were to accept.

That was the _other_ obstacle that plagued her mind. Diana didn’t want to ask unless she was sure there was a solid possibility of Akko liking her back. Hannah said it was likely, and even Diana herself had thought, _maybe,_ after a few choice interactions with Akko. But it could have just been her own out-of-control emotions orchestrating the things she wanted to see in the other girl. Either way, she had some serious reconnaissance to do.

But _first…_

Diana eyed her now-empty mug.

This was going to take _a lot_ more tea.

* * *

A few moments and a handful of trashed machinations later, Diana leaned against the counter nursing her third tea of the day—this time it was her very big mug, for very big problems. The current problem being Akko.

Or, rather, her own giant and complicated feelings that constantly had to be reigned in before she said or did something stupid and ill-prepared.

Diana couldn’t remember the last time another person had occupied her thoughts in such a way. She supposed it had never really happened on this scale before. Sure, she’d liked people in the past, but it never grew deeper than brief infatuation. Besides—her studies were more important, and she also had the family business to keep in mind.

Akko had somehow changed all of that. _More_ than changed—she’d busted right in through the boarded-up double doors of Diana’s heart, flipped all the tables and chairs, sending all the carefully stacked papers flying in every direction. There was no more order. No more control. Everything was constantly in a state of chaos and disarray in her mind. 

Even now Diana had no idea what to do with herself—but she _did_ know that Akko’s absence only made everything worse.

It was odd how she’d never seemed to mind being alone before. And her apartment had always remained in the same state of order and cleanliness. Not a blanket or pillow out of place, the kitchen sink always sparkling and empty. Now it seemed there was always at least a dirty dish or two at the bottom of the sink, and maybe that should have made Diana feel tired, or irritated, but it didn’t. 

Not when she knew the bright shade of Akko’s pickled plums and the way she always placed her cup upside-down on top of her breakfast plate.

Not when she knew Akko’s handwriting on her event planner—always putting in silly dates of _extreme importance,_ like “Play Smash With Akko Day,” or “Pip’s Pedicure Day.” 

There was a jacket and purse that didn’t belong to Diana hanging from the back of a barstool, but that couldn’t seem to bother her either. Typically anything that might be interpreted as even slightly untidy—like Akko’s perpetually unmade bed, or the way she always left her toothbrush laying on the side of the sink instead of in the holder—would have driven Diana up the wall. 

But it only served as proof that Akko was here with her. Proof of her wonderful existence, of how she made Diana feel a different kind of alive just because she was there.

Diana hated to admit it, but she _missed_ Akko when she wasn’t there.

Just then, the sound of the door being unlocked made Diana’s heart lodge in her throat. She straightened up, hands loosening around her mug.

All of the tension left her body as soon as Akko stepped in over the threshold, and found her face relaxing into an easy smile.

Akko beamed at her as she removed her jacket and hung it by the door, but the bright grin faltered when she noticed Diana making a beeline towards her. “Uh, what—” Diana’s arms immediately encircled her waist, halting her train of thought. Hesitantly bringing her arms up, Akko eventually settled them over Diana’s shoulder blades. It might’ve been unexpected, but she’d never pass up a free hug! _Especially_ one from Diana.

“Hey,” Akko chuckled next to her ear, feeling wisps of blonde hair tickle her nose. “What’s this about?”

She felt Diana sigh against her. “I missed you.”

“Diana,” Akko pulled her head back to laugh, taking note of the subtle blush on her cheeks. “I was gone for like, maybe an hour. Is everything okay?”

“Yes,” Diana smiled, feeling her chest swell with warmth and affection. “Everything’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> diana needs more hugs!
> 
> ever notice how in canon, akko always seems like... super in-tuned to others' emotions? (unless it is annoyance bc she jusst does not give a shit) also she's canonically "massive dumbass with a heart of gold" syndrome. diana, who probably hasn't felt truly cared for in who knows how many awful years, having someone she barely knows follow her to her house just bc she doesn't want her to leave? probably fell in love right then and there if u ask me. figures diana would fall for akko's tendency to be nauseatingly positive/supportive.
> 
> see you next time! thanks for reading.


	11. finally some good fucking tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana tends to Akko's wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i am back... hopefully i won't be absent so long again, but this is also my last and busiest semester, so no promises... but either way, i will return :-) 
> 
> good luck to everyone who is starting back at school! remember, you are smart and capable and you can do this! <3

_ “Someone _ was sure excited to see me,” Akko teased. She leaned away from Diana’s hug, beaming wide all the way to her ears. 

Diana shrugged. “I just missed you,” she said, slipping her arms from around Akko’s waist. But when Akko inhaled sharply, taking on a slightly pained expression, Diana became instantly worried. “Akko?” she inquired. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine,” Akko brushed her off with a nervous laugh. “It’s nothing—”

Diana tugged one of her arms closer for inspection, gasping at what she saw. “You’re bleeding!” she observed, flipping Akko’s arm over to see a patch of angry, red scuff marks on her elbow. The material of her shirt was slightly abrazed as well, and as Diana lifted it (dutifully ignoring a blushing and stuttering Akko) sure enough, there was a matching wound on her side as well. “Akko!” Her eyes widened in concern. “What happened?”

“Diana, I’m fine—” Still Akko waved her off, but she was having none of it. Diana cut her off with a stern look, immediately ushering her toward the kitchen. 

“You are not  _ ‘fine.’ _ And you are going to tell me  _ exactly _ what happened.” Freezing under Diana’s intense gaze, Akko could do nothing except nod. “But not before we stop this bleeding. Up,” she instructed, gesturing to the island. “I’ll be right back, and don’t you dare move.”

Akko stared after her in bewilderment as she brisked down the hall, deciding it was best not to contradict Diana right now. Carefully, she shimmied up onto the kitchen island and waited patiently for her to return. Not a minute later Diana emerged from the shared bathroom with a container of supplies—medical supplies, she assumed. 

“I-Is all that really necessary?” Akko shifted nervously on the countertop. “It’s not that bad—”

“No,” Diana agreed. “It’s not bad. But the skin is still broken and we need to treat it, otherwise you could get irritated or infected. Were you honestly planning to just leave it like this?”

“No…” Akko refused to meet her eyes. “Maybe.”

Diana sighed. “Give me your arm.”

Akko did as instructed. She offered her injured arm to Diana, who took it gently by the wrist and turned her arm around until she could see the wound clearly.

“Alright,” said Diana quietly. “I’m going to clean this now… there are some gravelly rocks stuck inside, and we need to get those out.”

Akko squirmed in Diana’s grasp. “Couldn’t I just do it myself?”

“Probably,” Diana mused. “But could you do a better job than me?”

Seeing Diana’s self-satisfied smirk, Akko narrowed her eyes. “Whatever,  _ Dr. Cavendish. _ You may proceed.”

“Please,” Diana insisted. “Dr. Cavendish was my mother. Just call me Diana.”

“Dr. Diana,” Akko grinned. “Has a nice ring to it.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Diana’s lips curved in a small smile. “But I’m afraid I am not quite there yet.”

“Ah, you will be in no time. What’s a few more years, right?”

“And exams. I predict there will be  _ many _ late nights of studying in my future.”

“I’ll help you!” Akko promised. “Just like you helped me.”

Diana’s smile turned wry. “You plan to still be there?”

“Considering I’m not entirely sure what it is I want to do yet...” Akko began. “Staying here a few more years while I try to figure things out hardly seems all that bad of a plan. Especially if you’re here.”

Diana bit her lip, looking down at her hands while she arranged the supplies. Probably to hide the way she blushed at Akko’s words... “I would like it very much,” she said. “If you were to stay.”

The grin Akko gave her was nearly blinding. “That settles it, then. You’re stuck with me.”

“So it seems,” Diana hums. “Just as you will be stuck with this abrasion if we don’t get started soon.” She noticed Akko’s uneasy expression as she reached for the alcohol and dabbed a fair amount onto the gauze in her hand. _ For someone who gets herself into messes quite often, _ Diana mused, _ She sure hasn’t gotten comfortable with treating her wounds. _

“What’s so funny?”

Diana blinked, taken aback. “What?”

“You’re grinning,” Akko crossed her arms with a pout.

Diana paused and took notice of the steep upturn of her lips. “I was merely thinking it’s odd you are so squeamish… especially considering the number of injuries you've managed to sustain over the years.

“Mm,” Akko wriggled. “It’s not so much the blood that bothers me… I just don’t like how sore the cleaning makes it feel.”

“I see…” Diana acknowledged. “Well, I can’t promise that I’m not going to hurt you,” she said gently. “But I  _ am _ going to take care of you. If you’ll let me.”

Akko pursed her lips, seeming to ponder for a moment. “Okay,” she said finally. “I trust you.”

* * *

Akko’s arm had been fairly easy to treat. The scrape had barely broken the skin, but it was still irritated along the edges. The wound on her side, though, was far less forgiving, and she was being rather difficult about it, to Diana’s displeasure.

For nearly the fifth time, Akko jumped away from the coolness of the damp gauze as Diana touched it to her skin. She placed her hand on Akko’s stomach adjacent to the injury to stabilize her, but still Akko squirmed away from her touch.

_ “Akko,” _ Diana huffed.

“It’s cold!”

“I know, but I need you to be still.” Diana fought to keep her voice gentle. “Can you do that for me? Just for a moment?”

Akko nodded, squeezing her eyes shut as Diana descended upon her once again. It didn’t hurt as bad as she thought it would—Diana was being exceedingly gentle, beginning on the outer perimeter of the abrasion and working inward. Akko hissed, flinching away from a more enthusiastic swipe.

“Sorry,” Diana met her with an apologetic look. Moving her free hand she placed it on Akko’s thigh for support, rubbing soothing circles until she relaxed.

“...It’s okay.” Akko swallowed thickly, trying to ignore how Diana’s gentle touch was affecting her.

“Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Diana encouraged, figuring a distraction would help ease her mind from the pain.

“Well,” Akko began. “I was running. I uh, must’ve gotten distracted because I ran directly into this biker, which threw me off balance. I maybe,  _ sort of _ tripped into the street and injured myself on the curb? Ahah...”

Diana hummed absentmindedly. “And what were you thinking about that had you so distracted?”

For a moment Akko’s mouth flapped noiselessly as she fought for how to respond.  _ What am I supposed to say?  _ She panicked internally.  _ Oh I was just thinking about you... And how I never realized how cute you could be, and how much I like spending time with you, and oh that one time you fell on top of me and I really wanted to kiss you right there but my friends were watching and I never would have heard the end of it. _

Yeah—right. That would blow over well.

“Uh.” Akko stated dumbly. “Um, I was thinking about uh… Sucy.”

Diana paused. Her brow furrowed. “...Sucy? As in your roommate Sucy?”

Akko felt a bead of sweat roll down her back.  _ Shit.  _ “Yeah! I was just thinking about… like, how weird it is that she had all those mushrooms under her bed. That’s  _ weird,  _ right?!” Akko chuckled nervously. “Like, what were they even for? So weird…”

Diana pursed her lips but started on applying the bandage. “You should really be more careful,” she chided, smoothing a hand over the sides of the medical tape that held the gauze in place.

“I will,” Akko vowed sincerely. Her breath hitched as Diana’s other hand finished fixing the tape and returned to her thigh. “I promise.”

Diana’s eyes lifted to meet hers. For a split second Akko figured they might have darted to her lips, but she was probably just getting ahead of herself.  _ Huh,  _ Akko thought as Diana’s eyes locked back on hers.  _ Thats, uh, some pretty heavy eye contact actually— _

“Um, good,” Diana breathed, breaking the trance. It wasn’t until then that she noticed just how  _ far _ she was infringing on Akko’s space. Akko didn’t seem to mind it, but there was barely a foot of space between their bodies and—

_ When had she placed her hand back on Akko’s thigh? _

“S-Sorry,” Diana said in a strangled voice, ripping her hand away like a bandaid and looking  _ literally anywhere _ but directly at Akko.

“It’s fine,” she replied. “Thanks for fixing me up, Diana,” Akko beamed, tugging her shirt back down.

Diana blushed at the way her eyes immediately mourned the loss of the tanned and taut skin of Akko’s abdomen.  _ Stop that,  _ she berated herself inwardly. _ How would Akko feel if she knew you were so openly ogling her? _

Diana cleared her throat before turning away. “It’s uh, no problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akko: it’s fine, i’m fine—  
> Diana: SILENCEbottom.jpg
> 
> -
> 
> ha... hope you enjoyed this one! see ya next time.


End file.
